


Me, Myself, I

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Community: writerverse, Drabble, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 21:06:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4892248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre-canon. Peter likes being a crewless captain. For the writerverse drabble prompt "idiot".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Me, Myself, I

Peter liked having his own ship, choosing his own quests. Okay, missions. Fine, jobs. But quests sounded cooler and the best thing about being captain was getting to decide what things were called and how they were done.

No-one was calling him an idiot because of his dance moves, or insulting his prized possession or its music, or threatening to eat him (yeah, that last one had finally stopped a couple of years back when he'd nearly bitten someone's finger off saying "Then I eat first.")

He had no crew and that was fine with him.

Fate had other plans.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Me, Myself, I [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6709888) by [blackglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass)




End file.
